A Saving Promise
by Fading Aura
Summary: He promised to save her, thinking that it would make her happy. Only it didn't, instead it torn her apart. / AdvanceShipping


Just a little story I wrote during school to get some feelings out :/

And also to let you all know that I'm not dead I'm still_ alive _x)

**Written**: May's Point Of View

**Note**: _First part _is based on a _true story….._

Enjoy if you can ^^'

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Anything, seriously -.-

* * *

"Today will be the last day you'll ever see me again."

My eyes widened.

I stopped walking, feeling as if the world has stopped rotating around me even though it didn't _in reality_.

"What?" I suddenly said. "What do you mean?" I was afraid to hear the answer even though the thought was _killing_ me.

He halted, his back facing me.

The sun was setting and the dark was rising.

He turned to his side and I watched his lips slowly open to answer my question.

..

_Please_ don't let it be what I think it is.

..

"Tell me May, what would you do if I die?"

I felt as if I couldn't breathe, why would he ask such a question? My eyes started watering without my permission to cry. I tried to hold it back.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I walked up to be next to him. I touched his arm so that he can turn around to _face me_.

And he did, only that his eyes were lost. My eyes searching for his.

..

"Would you be happy? Would you laugh?"

..

This time, I couldn't hold back my tears. They started rolling down my cheek.

"What are you saying?" I shook his arms to make him look at me.

Only that he _didn't._

"Of course No! I wouldn't!" I yelled at him, trying to make him realize, what he was saying _was hurting _me.

Please look at me_._

And he _did_.

His eyes were dark, it felt as if I wasn't looking at him. It felt as if I was looking at a complete different person.

I saw tears rolling down his face.

..

_What's wrong?_

_..  
_

"If I am gone, promise me that you'll be happy no matter what."

..

My world was completely destroyed by those words.

My tears having no end, fell and the only thing I did was wrapped my arms around him asking the same question over and over again, "Why? Why? Why?"

He didn't hugged me back and so I hugged him tighter, afraid of losing him.

"May." he whispered and finally he wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tighter against his chest. I felt his warm tears rest on my shoulder.

"Goodbye May." and with that there was a huge explosion.

Everything went in complete darkness.

* * *

We didn't know what exactly Team Rocket did but we did know they were behind all of this.

I remember having lunch with Max, Brock and Ash until suddenly wild pokemon started attacking.

I didn't get it.

We didn't do nothing to them, why should they attack us?

We ran.

They followed.

I ran as fast as I could which cause me not to look carefully at what I stepped.

My ankle twisted and I fell down.

Seeing a wild Ursaring running towards me, ready to attack.

I closed my eyes tight, feeling that this was the end.

..

"_MAY! MAY! MAY!"_

_..  
_

A hand grip tightly against my arm, pulling me up.

I opened up my eyes to meet with his.

"We got to go! Hurry!" His voice was full with panic but with some relief in his eyes at the same time.

His arm was around my waist while mine was around his neck.

I got up and let him lead me.

My heart was racing out of fear, this was truly terrible.

Soon the Pokemon behind us started to fade, relief to see that we lost them.

"Ash" I whispered, he lowered me down so that I can rest.

He stood there, in the middle of the area. Only trees surrounded us with no escape.

I tried to studied his face, he was quiet.

He looked around trying to find a way to find the others since we lost them as well.

"Ash" I whispered again.

He turned around, came over and sat down in front of me.

And suddenly he pulled me into his strong arms.

He was warm and I felt safe.

...

"Don't worry May, I'll protect you no matter what, kay?"

...

I nodded.

I pulled away and looked into his brown eyes. "You really don't think we're going to find a way out?"

He didn't answer, he just stood up, looked around once again without saying a word to me.

And that's when it started.

* * *

I opened up my eyes, and to my horror I saw blood.

Ash was lying in my arms.

The sky was dark and it was crying like if it was feeling my pain.

"ASH!"

I stood there crying, his eyes still open but weak.

"I'll-" He softly whispered.

My tears fell on his cheek, "Don't speak."

..

"Protect you no matter what."

..

I cried harder.

..

"Happy, no matter what."

..

_You can't leave me.._

_..  
_

"Promise."

..

His eyes shut.

..

And my world was completely destroyed.


End file.
